Demuestrame Amor
by Dayana-k18
Summary: Krillin, Dieciocho y el viaje que los condujo el uno al otro. Solo una de mis muchas visiones sobre cómo esta pareja extrañamente compatible y dulce llegó a ser. La calificación aumentará en capítulos posteriores.


Esta historia no es mía, más adelante les pego el link de la historia original por si gustan verlo desde allí. Se trata de un muy buen fic, hasta ahora uno de mis favoritos, por lo que me tomé la libertad y el tiempo de traducirla.

capítulo 1: Reflexión

No podía dormir, no había sido capaz de obtener algo de visión descendente desde la derrota de cell. Eso había sido casi hace unos meses. Su Maestro había expresado su preocupación por su bienestar varias veces en las ultimas semanas.

Krilin suspiró suavemente, sabía que había una razon para preocuparse, sabía que se veía peor por el desgaste. todas las mañanas miraba su reflejo en el espejo, casi sorprendido por la personaque lo miraba fijamente. A a veces ya no se reconocía así mismo.

Había perdido peso, su cuerpo que una vez estuvo bien desarrolado, lentamente pero definitivamente perdió su apariencia cincelada. Su ropa se estaba volviendo demasiado grande y colgada lánguidamente de su cuerpo ralo. Tenía los ojos hundidos, circulos oscuros que los enmarcaban. pero tal vez el cambio más notorio era la parte superior de su cabeza, en lugar de una calavera pulcramente limpia, ahora lucía una muy fina y muy corta capa de cabello negro. no lo llamaría pelo . Automáticamente frotó un handover de su cabeza, se ssintió extraño pero reconfortante, el no sabía como explicarlo.

La perdida de su mayor y mejor amigo...no hermano era como una llama ardiente, ardiendo en el fondo de su mente rebosante de culpa sabiendo que era indirectamente responsable de ello. Goku el hombre que había sacrificado sobriamente su propia vida para salvar a sus amigos, a su familia y a toda la humanodad en la tierra. El hombre que siempre quizo he hizo lo que era mejor, que no tenía ni una pisca de maldad dentro de el. Solia pasar por alto cuando eran más pequeños, a quienes había hecho rivales en el momento, pero que había convertido esa rivalidad en amistad.

El era especial, tenía este don único de reunir a la gente, hacerlos sentir bienvenidos y ansiosos. A menudo Krilin se había preguntado por qué podía ser tan puro, pero terriblemente fuerte, pero completamente ingenuo incluso en su edad adulta, nunca perdió esa ingenuidad que lo hizo tan completamente Goku.

Krilin se enjuagó los ojos, no lloraría. Ya no, lo había hecho demasiado. estaba sorprendido de que todabí tubiera lagrimas que derramar. Goku se había ido, por su propia voluntad , no menos. no había querido regresar a la tierra. creyendo de todo corazon que el planeta estaría mas seguron sin su presencia. De buena gana se había ido para proteger e futuro de todos los demás.

Derrotado, krilin enterrósu cara húmeda en sus rodillas, no podía detener las lagrimas, esta noche no. No cuando una tremenda cantidad de culpabilidad lo estaba presionando mientras pensaba en como podría haberlo evitado todo. si hubiera actuado correctamente, si no hubiera dudado y hubiera hecho lo que esperaban de él, si no hubiera logrado controlar su cerebro. Las cosas serían ahora bastante diferentes, Goku todabía estaría vivo, la tierra no habría sido remodelada, así que muchos de los resultados de los terribles juegos de Cell y la paz habría sido restaurada nuevamente sin los sacrificios que se hicieron ahora. Si solo hubiera presionado ese botón. Si solo la hubiera destruído, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Pero el no lo hizo.

Krilin se levantó bruscamente, secandose las lagrimas de las mejillas mientras bajaba silinciosamente desde el techo hasta la playa. Descuidadamente descartando sus zapatillas en la fresca playa, caminó en la orilla y dejo que el agua fría lamiera los dedos de sus pies antes de adentrarse más en el calmo oceano. Dió una patada al agua con furia. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que no sabía que hacer. Casi se odió por su cobardía, por los sentimientos que se habían agitado dentro de él cuando la había visto otra vez. Le había impedido hacer lo correcto. Quería odiarla por eso, quería culparla por su propia estupidez, su propio corazón débil que había fluido en el momento en que sus ojos se habían cerrado. No sabía lo que era sobre las mujeres hermosas que lo encerraban, pero lo dejaba completamente paralizado hasta el punto de que el mismo había declarado que eran su mayor debilidad.

Casi diría que tal vez estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien especial que oscureció sus juicios. Agitó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. No podía culpar a nadie más que a él, junto a Vegeta, tal vez. Despues de todo, que el saiyan había permitido que Cell la buscara, había permitido que Cell alcanzara su forma perfecta. Maldito su orgullo saiyajin y sediento de poder y lucha, pero Krilin sabía que no importaba cuánto Vegeta podría haber participado en la finalizacion de la criatura mas aterradora del Dr. Gero, en su mayoría solo se culparía a sí mismo.

Él cerró los ojos, inmediatamente las imágenes de su cara se hundieron ante él en su mente. La forma en que se había vuelto sorprendida cuando había escuchado algo cayendo al suelo, la comprensión se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era y el miedo una vez que ella había visto lo que él había dejado caer.

Era principalmente el miedo lo que le había impedido matarla. Lo había visto en ella mientras se acercaba a ella y a Androide 16, y de nuevo cuando ella había visto el controlador que Bulma había creado tan cuidadosamente. Eso y el beso que le había dado ese fatídico día en la carretera.

Ella y su hermano habían noqueado a todos menos a él. No había sido capaz de moverse, no había podido librarse del miedo que lo había paralizado para ayudar a sus amigos hasta que se marcharan, en su camino para encontrar a Goku. había hecho clic en su lugar y él los había perseguido, asustado, pero decidido. De alguna manera, él sabía que algo era diferente acerca de ellos. La forma en que el Trunks del futuro había hablado sobre los androides de su tiempo, no había terminado con los de este momento, y esperaba no pensar que podía hablar con sentido común.

Él había fallado, por supuesto.

Cuando ella se acercó a él, él había estado seguro de que sería un goner, que lo mataría allí en el lugar independientemente de lo diferentes que parecían por lo que Trunks le había contado. Pero como él había temblado de miedo, ella simplemente se había sonreído antes de inclinarse para plantar un suave beso en su mejilla.

No importaba cuán asustado estuviera, no importaba cuán duro estuviese temblando en su proximidad, podía recordar eso momentos tan claros como el día estaban sucediendo en cámara lenta.

no había durado mucho, después de todo era solo un bocado, pero había pasado. Sus labios habían sido suaves, calidos y un poco húmedos. Lo ha sorprendido, pensó que ella sería fría al tacto, siendo una Androide y todo. Pero podía sentir el calor irradiando de ella hasta que se mantenía de respaldo a su altura normal.

"Buena suerte, adiós." Ella había dicho en un tono que solo podía describir como coqueta.

Krillin sacudió sus cabeza, hizo su camino de regreso a la pequeña casa rosada, incluso ahora que solo pensaba en eso, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. No importaba lo que él hiciera, él no podría olvidarse de ella. Él también lo deseaba, tan mal. No se sentía bien , casi sentía que estaba traicionando el sacrificio de Goku pensando y soñando con ella. Seguro que ella había dicho que lo vería más tarde pero ¿realmente había pensado que hablaba en serio? En ese momento en elque había estado, incluso Yamcha había sido positivo, significaba algo. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, Krillin se encontró repensando todo, incluso las palabras que le dirigió.

Para ser sincero, no estaba seguro de si quería volver a verla ahora mismo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, todavía se preocupaba por ella. ¿Dónde estaba ella y lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Tenía un lugar adonde ir?

Krillin entró en la cocina. El maestro Roshi estaba leyendo una de sus revistas cuando entró, con una tetera y dos tazas extendidas ante él sobre la mesa. No levantó la vista hasta que Krillin lo colocó en la mesa de la cocina.

"Toma un poco de té, Krillin." Dijo, escurriendo una taza de líquido humeante hacia su pupila. Claro, el chico ya era un adulto, pero siempre lo veía como su pupilo, lo mismo que Goku. Aquellos dos tenían un lugar especial en su corazón y le dolía ver el sufrimiento y el dolor por el que Krillin estaba pasando debido a la pérdida de su amigo. Y sabía que algo más estaba molestando al joven, pero ni siquiera podía empezar a adivinar de qué se trataba. Había intentado convencer a Krillin para que le hablara, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito.

pero ahora mismo esa no era su principal preocupación. Fingió leer su revista de nuevo, con los ojos ocultos detrás de sus gafas de sol. La más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Krillin cautelosamente sorbiendo el dulceté de miel caliente que había hecho. No tardaría mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente, los ojos de Krillin se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que él le dijera algo o hiciera algo acerca de el. Se desplomó hacia adelante, su cabeza chocó contra la mesa en un ruido sordo.

El Maestro Roshi se estremeció. Eso arruinaría la mañana, pero ahora no importaba, todo lo que importaba era que Krilin tendría que dormir y descansar para energizar su cuerpo adecuadamente.

Con una sorprendente fuerza para su viejo, alzó al inconsciente Krillin sobre sus hombros y lo llevó arriba. Lo metió en su cama, envolviendo las sábanas de forma segura alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, no muy diferente de como un padre le haría a un niño.

"Me agradecerás por esto más tarde ... o no". El Maestro Roshi apagó las luces, cerró la puerta detrás de él y bajó las escaleras.

Sé que es un Cyborg y que Krillin sabe que tiene algún tipo de base humana, pero siempre sintió que no entendía la comprensión completa de lo que le había pasado exactamente hasta mucho más tarde, podría haberlo convencido porque a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, Dieciocho recuerda algunas veces en la historia de Gero. a varias veces en el manga, diciendo que fueron tomados en contra de su voluntad y que los volvió contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, puede que ella no recuerde su pasado, realmente no tenemos idea de realmente saber ...

Gracias por leer estar atentos al próximo capítulo.

Recuerden, esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la traduje para que ustedes la disfruten tento como yo lo hice. Gracias.


End file.
